Someone Like You
by watchitstark
Summary: This time it was too far, and she had to go, and Hermione found herself in need of Someone Like You. HG/BL then HG/AT


**Someone Like You**

**Challenge:** A-Z of Lyrics Challenge by psycho-pink-faerie  
**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Andromeda Tonks  
**Song:** Someone Like You ~ Adele

"Bella…" Hermione trailed off weakly, tears coursing down her pain stricken face.

"Hermione, we just, sometimes it last in love, and sometimes it hurts instead. Accept it. We're not supposed to be." Bella tried to explain as Hermione fought sobs and just leaned against the door frame; physically needed the support.

"But… I love you." She whispered, voice broken.

"Sometimes that's not enough." Bella said simply and picked up the bag that she had packed.

"Please don't do this." Hermione begged.

"I have to, I can't bear to see you in pain, and I keep on hurting you."

"You're hurting me now!"

"I just have to." She repeated.

"But… We… We argue but we're in love, this was supposed to be forever!" Hermione's voice suddenly rose and she was visibly trembling.

"I know, but we're both just going to get more upset and more broken along the way." She said quietly and clearly; keeping her voice steady because she knew if she gave into the rush of emotions in her heart then she would never be able to leave, but she knew that she shouldn't, couldn't, stay.

"Fine, leave me here then, but you'll see, someday I'll find somebody like you!" Hermione burst out and fled up to what was their once shared room, leaving a distraught Bellatrix in front of the front door, wondering on her choice, remembering the last few weeks, but then her memory flicked backward and she remembered the beginning, when they had been so happy, and she almost put down her bag and ran up the stairs, her arms ready to curl around her bushy-haired love and wipe away all her tears, when she forced herself to believe that she was doing it for truly honourable reasons, and that she was doing it for Hermione's sake, and with that she walked out the door, never to talk to either woman ever again.

"Someone like her," Hermione scoffed through her tears. "No one is like her, no one has her beautiful curls, or her perfect cheekbones or… Wait, Andromeda."Hermione wiped her tears, and stood up, going to find where Andromeda had taken refuge to while they had been fighting, and she found her in the tiny utility off the side of the kitchen.

"Andy, I need to get drunk." The older woman gave her a serious look.

"You can't just drown your sorrows…" She tried but Hermione just laughed.

"Maybe not, but I can damn well try." Andy sighed.

"Fine." She took a sip of the Firewhiskey that she had been nursing for half an hour. Hermione laughed at how unwilling Andy looked and topped up the other witch's glass before grabbing her own out of a cupboard in the room next to the one in which Andy was sitting on the floor leaning against the washing machine. She poured herself a generous double, throwing over half of it back immediately, and then joining Andy on the floor of the Utility, setting the bottle on the floor in front of them.

"Hermione, you shouldn't be getting drunk, you'll just feel doubly worse tomorrow." Andy tried desperately to stop her, but she wasn't getting through.

"And it should stop me from dying of depression, if only for a little while." She had been acting falsely cheerful since coming into the kitchen, which just made Andy even more worried about her.

"No, you shouldn't. And don't cover up your feelings with a large, synthetic grin." She stood up and took the glass and bottle out of Hermione's hands, leaving the room and putting them in the sink then came back into the room, turning the brunette to face her and nudging her chin up so that they were looking right at each other. "You have to overcome this on your own, when you're ready." She whispered.

"Will you help me?" She asked in a small, scared voice, and Andy could see the fear in Hermione's eyes, the same fear that she had held every time someone else had left her, and she instantly melted.

"Of course, and I'm fairly sure that I'm going to need help too, after losing my sister for the second time." Andy smiled and saw a glimmer of hope in warm mocha brown eyes, the eyes that she been falling for for so long, ever since Hermione had moved in with Bella. Yes, Andromeda Tonks had fallen in love with the woman that had fallen for her older sister, and it made her hate herself. She had been so lost in thought that when she felt warm, plump lips over her own she was surprised, and she had to collect all of her will power to push the younger witch away, even though she had wanted the kiss even more than Hermione, who had been the one to initiate it in the first place.

"Hermione, I will not just be some sort of rebound girl."

"But you're so like her…" Hermione murmured softly, cold fingertips skimming softly, remembering and imagining Bellatrix as she did so.

"I know you're thinking of her, even as you stand here and act like you're thinking of me."

"So? Why won't you let me have this one night?"

"Because you'll take my heart with you." She said so softly that Hermione wasn't sure that she was supposed to hear it, but she had, and she gasped softly into the silence.

"No, no way…" Andy nodded grimly.

"Ever since you came here with Bella. So, please don't use me, because I'm so scared I'll let you." She spun away from Hermione and into the kitchen, putting the round table in between them, turning her back so that Hermione couldn't see her tears.

"I'm so scared, I don't think I can sleep alone."

"I'll stay with you, I've managed to keep my hands off you for two years, I don't plan to change now." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and took her hand, dragging her up the stairs, foregoing her and Bella's room, going straight for the Master bedroom that had once been Andy and Ted's, then it was Andy's, and she was surprised by the hope that she felt that one day it would be hers, even if she wasn't in love with Andy, looking at her was liking taking Bella and making her whole, completely sane, like a safe version, and now, after being burnt by Bellatrix's fire, safe sounded quite nice.


End file.
